Talk:Brightwall
Village? Why do people seem to think this is a village? Look at the size of it! Oakfield was a village. Brightwall is at least three times the size of Oakfield in the amount of built up areas. It is definitely a town. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Because when you go into it, the region name at the bottom of the screen and on the map is Brightwall Village. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. But I have eliminated the words saying "very small" village though. It is not very small. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) "Although not directly related to Brightwood, it does appear to be in a similar location when comparing the maps from the two games.Plus, it could be hypothesised that Brightwood Tower became the Academy since it was founded by the Hero of Bowerstone who had the option of buying the Tower in Fable II" the Brightwood Tower can be seen from north from Silverpines suggesting Brightwood and Brightwood Tower are inbetween Millfields and Silverpines, also it's said in-game that the area used to be a military camp : Brightwall is not Brightwood. They are geographically different and lie in different locations. See my blog for more information on locations. Cadus 08:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Shadows The bridge leading to Brightwall and the ruins surrounding it look very similar to the Temple of Shadows. Could it be that Brightwall was built in its ruins? Sir Jcd 18:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt it. The road leading up to the bridge looks nothing like Rookridge. Plus, Brightwall is too big. I'm pretty sure the Temple of Shadows fit perfectly on the cliff. XHobbes 18:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Brightwall is in the eastern mountains, Rookridge with the Temple of Shadows is on the western coast. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Brightwall Image Can we change the image on this page? It doesn't really make sense to use concept art when there's a perfectly good screenshot of Brightwall on Lionhead's website. TheIndifferentist 18:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure. Upload the image if we don't have it already and just change the infobox caller to display that one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Shop Inventory On a new save, after I'd retrieved the music box from the Reliquary, I immediately ran down to the weapons shop to see what weapons it had (I don't have all 50 yet). There was one sword I didn't have. Later, after I'd beaten Saker, I happened to stop back by and I noticed the shop now had four different weapons for sale. When I came back a third time after making the promise to Samuel, the original four weapons were for sale again, and have remained so. This is my fifth playthrough, and I've never noticed any of the three weapon shops changing their inventories. Anyone else encountered this? TheIndifferentist 14:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Never had it happen myself but then I don't visit more then once lol--Alpha Lycos 15:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It happened to me too but in my case it was three new weapons. I was pretty baffled until I got to Aurora and saw those same three weapons being sold there. I guess the blacksmith in Brightwall has some serious connections, hehe. -- geekie beekie 00:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, about a day or two after I posted, I discovered the four phantom weapons at the weapon shop in Bowerstone Market. TheIndifferentist 03:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::That happened to me too, at the same point in the game, but there were only two different ones. One of them appeared later in Bowerstone Market, but in that playthrough I haven't yet got to Aurora to see if the other appears there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC)